Ghost In My Room
by whatureallyneed
Summary: Naruto wanted to live in his dream home but it seems his neighbor wants to kick him out. But that is not the only person or thing plotting against him. His dreams are as well or are they? NaruSasu


Ghost In My Room

Summary

Naruto wanted to live in his dream home but it seems his neighbor wants to kick him out. But that is not the only person or thing plotting against him. His dreams are as well or are they? NaruSasu

AN: I wanted to do this story. I got this idea reading a book called Ghost Of the Tub or something like that. In all honesty, that story kind of sucked. I didn't like the characters. But anyhow, the idea was really good. So I decided to write it out and I also have an idea how it is going to end. So I hope you enjoy this story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER 1 HOME?

"It's a dump."

"No, it's not. It just needs some repairs."

"It's a dump, Naruto."

Naruto and Jiraiya were standing outside Naruto's new 'home'. They were waiting for the real a state agent to come and give them a tour. Jiraiya was having doubts about walking through and coming out unharmed. "Naruto, this house should be condemned or destroyed."

"Come on, Jiraiya. Don't you see the potential and charm it has."

"No, I see the potential it has to kill you when you come down the stairs and fall through it."

Naruto sighed with exasperation. Why couldn't anyone see the beauty it had underneath all the small imperfections. True, most people wouldn't buy it but he wasn't like everyone else. Even though the house looked like no one had lived in it for years, many windows were broken, shutters barely holding up, weeds overflowing the front and back yard, paint peeling off, and not to mention he noticed cats (and other animals) scampering about the property; he still saw the beautiful design the house had and he could just imagine how it would look like once he got done with it.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think. Besides, I have already paid it off completely and I plan to move in today."

"And that is the problem Naruto. You paid too much for this house and you didn't even ask the history or location it had." Jiraiya looked around the property with a little shiver. This place looked like a horror movie set. The house looked creepy, plenty of (black) cats around, evil looking tree in front of the house, and let's not forgets the fog that's always around. He had no idea what Naruto was thinking when he saw this house. Jiraiya voiced his thoughts to Naruto.

"Now that you mention it, it does look a bit creepy but once I am done with it people will be begging me to sell my home to them." Naruto was already making a mental list of the materials to buy at the local hardware store.

"Good afternoon Naruto and Mr. Sannin. Sorry, I am late. The traffic was horrible and one of my clients was ready to sign some papers." Ebisu was Naruto's real a state agent. He constantly wore sunglasses and a hat or bandana. Naruto suspected he was going bald but he never asked.

"It's alright; we were just talking about the house." Naruto replied.

"Yes, it's a marvelous home. It just needs a bit of paint and a few other touches" Ebisu said enthusiastically.

"Ya, sure it does." Jiraiya murmured sarcastically.

Cleaning his throat, Ebisu took out the keys and led them towards the house. "This house was built in the late 1800's. The person designed this home was Satoaru Akiyoshi and he was also the first owner." Ebisu opened the door and even walked inside.

The state of the house looked worse inside then it did outside if that was even possible. Leaves were scattered everywhere, cobwebs blanketed every corner and stairs, the furniture was covered in so much dust, it looked like it was painted grey and he noticed a many rusty items around the place. All in all, this place was a disaster. "Excuse me, Ebisu, but is place even safe to be in?" asked Jiraiya.

"Why of course! It's just a bit messy and the reason it looks like this is because no one has been around to clean it. Trust me, before the last owner died, she put new roofing and the structure of the house it just as strong as it was before."

"Did you just say she died?" Naruto asked

Ebisu wiped a thin sheet of sweat off his upper lip, "Yes, she died here in this very house. But don't worry, it wasn't murder or anything, she died in her sleep of old age. Now let's go upstairs and see the spacious bedrooms."

"I told you this house was creepy." Jiraiya whispered to Naruto as they followed Ebisu upstairs.

"No, it's not. Her death has nothing to do with this house so shut up about it already." Naruto whispered back.

The upstairs had five bedrooms along with a loft. It was nice, but as Jiraiya kept on pointing out, it still needed work. The first three bedrooms and loft were nothing really special other than the fact it needed some new furniture. Ebisu than took them to the end of the hall where the last two bedrooms were. "These two bedrooms are the last but they are the main ones. Satoaru Akiyoshi was married to the judge's daughter back then. The sad thing about it was that it was an arranged marriage. Satoaru Akiyoshi felt no love what so ever. He built two separate bedrooms so he wouldn't have to deal with her unless he had to." Ebisu opened the door on the left and they walked.

At that moment, Naruto knew wouldn't sleep in this room. A giant cross was placed above the bed, around it was a yellow chalk line, and in the corner table was Ouija broad. "I am definitely not sleeping in this room."

Ebisu brushed away imaginary lent off his coat and laughed nervously. "Yes, that would be a good idea. At least until everything is put away. Besides, this belonged to the last owner, Naomi Mackie."

"So, what you're saying is that she died in here?" Jiraiya commented as he gave a look to Naruto.

"Oh, yes she did." Seeing the look on there faces as they took in the weird items as well, Ebisu quickly explained. "Do not worry about the weird things you might find in the house. Mrs. Mackie was a kind old woman but in the months before she died she had gone senile. She kept blabbering about ghosts and werewolves, such other crazy things. Nothing to be scared about though, just rantings of an old women."

"Oh right, of course. There are no such things." Naruto unconsciously moved closer to Jiraiya. Though he didn't believe in ghosts, it kinda freaked him out considering they were in a dead woman's room.

"Lets move on the next bedroom, shall we." Ebisu then lead them to the other bedroom. "This bedroom was actually the original room of Satoaru. The one we just left was his wife's room. As you can see this room is in better conditions than the others. I would recommend staying in this room."

Naruto looked around the room. Yes, he really was going to be staying in this one. Something about the room drew him in. It had a balcony that faced towards the east of the backyard. He opened the balcony doors and stepped outside. Beyond his property was just a forest that seemed to go for a couple of miles and the houses are separated from each other by a small line of trees. Yes, this place was perfect to start a new life. "Jiraiya, I am going to be staying in this room."

Even though Naruto said room, he meant the house. Jiraiya let a sound of defeat. I guess no matter what he said Naruto wasn't going to change his mind. "Alright I'll help you get your things out of the truck and then I'll place a call and get your things out of storage."

"Thank you Jiraiya." Naruto turned to Ebisu and waited for anything else he needed to know about the house.

"Alright, Mr. Uzumaki there is two things I needed to show you." Ebisu walked over to a door and opened it to show the bathroom. The bathroom was spacious, had a toilet, had a shower, and all the things a bathroom was supposed to have. Naruto noticed in the center of the bathroom was some pipes as if it was missing something.

Noticing the direction of Naruto's stare, Ebisu explained. "There was a bathtub in the center of the bathroom. Actually the bathroom was removed by Mrs. Mackie and was put in the cellar."

"Why did she remove it?" Jiraiya asked curiously

"Well, funny you should ask. Mrs. Mackie said her bathtub was haunted by a man," Ebisu began to chuckle as he told the rest of the story. "She ran out of her bathroom, then the house, and started to scream for help. The funny thing about it was that she naked through out the whole thing."

Both Naruto and Jiraiya cracked up in to smiles. Must not have been a pretty sight seeing an old women naked and screaming about ghosts in her bathtub.

Sobering up, Ebisu led them to the wall near the side of the sink. "Now for the big surprise," Ebisu began to push against the wall and it opened up. It was a secret door which led to a small staircase barely big enough for one person. "This leads down to the kitchen, which conveniently, is near the backdoor of the house as well. I think Satoaru Akiyoshi built it so he could sneak out and maybe dally with other women if you know what I mean."

"How did you know it was there?" Naruto peered down the stairs and noticed the cobwebs.

"Mrs. Mackie left a not to me. She knew I was the only agent in this town so before she died, she wrote me out a note to me. The letter states that the new owner could have all the furniture in the house, the items in the attic, cellar, and of course the information of this secret stairway. Seems it's just us three who know about this passage."

"That's so cool! You see, Jiraiya, this place does have it perks." Naruto thought it was just like the movies. He could surprise people and sneak out whenever he wanted.

Having finished showing the house to Naruto and Jiraiya, the three went outside. Naruto was curious about one thing. "Ebisu, who are my neighbors?"

"Oh, good that you mention it or I would have forgotten. The house of across from you is owned by a strange man named Kakashi Hatake. He barley comes out and when he does he is reading a book. I often wonder what that book contains for he doesn't take his eyes off of it. The house on the left belongs to a young man named Gaara Sabaku. I would advise you to avoid him because I heard rumors that he has a violent temper. The house on the right is owned by Tsunade Katsuki. She is a great medical doctor but she has a slight gambling problem. Thankfully, she is old money so she can afford to have that habit. Now, the neighbor on your left is lived by Hidekatsu Sarutobi and his grandson, Konohamaru. They are also old money. And finally your last neighbor is Sasuke Uchiha. In fact, Mr. Uchiha tried to buy this property himself."

"Oh, really? How much was Mr. Uchiha willing to pay?" Jiraiya asked. He was pretty sure Uchiha wouldn't pay anywhere near what Naruto paid for.

"Hmmmm" Ebisu said, he nervously walked closer to his car. "I am not sure. I forgot what it was. Besides, this house now belongs to Naruto! Sasuke Uchiha was planning on destroying his house. What a waste it would have been."

Ebisu gave Naruto the keys to the house and got into his car. As he was pulling out Naruto asked one more question. "Why is my home called Hangman's house?"

"Because that tree in front of your house was used to hang criminals." With that, Ebisu pulled out and drove away. Then it was silent.

"You still think this a good idea?"

"Shut up, Jiraiya"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Yay, I have finished the first Chapter so what do you guys think : Good or Bad.


End file.
